


What The Past Can Do

by birdfantasy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdfantasy/pseuds/birdfantasy
Summary: Most of the super angsty stories are about Grian. But there is never enough stories starring with Mumbo. So why not try this out, ey?Mumbo has a secret, he thought that he could forget his past... But that all changed when a large red and black portal drops a certain someone on top of Grian's base.When Mumbo finds out who the certain someone is, his heart drops."... T- Tom?"
Comments: 34
Kudos: 78





	1. It's Begun

**Author's Note:**

> I'f you've never heard of Minecraft Mondays. I'm sorry.
> 
> NO not the minecraft mondays we have today... Mumbo had a letsplay called Minecraft Mondays
> 
> sooooo enjoy! ;)

"Alright, boys." Grian said to them before placing a step out of the window. "I'mma head out!" He waved to Mumbo and Iskall and jumped off the Sahara building.

Iskall watched Grian leave, then turned to Mumbo, he sighed. "I guess it's just you and me now, huh?"

"Guess so. I'm probably not gonna go head to my base yet, though." Replied Mumbo to the Swede.

Hearing this, Iskall smiled. "Thank goodness! Now I know that I won't be alone while I'm checking up on Sahara to see if everything's doing good." He noticed the mustached man smiling at him. "Wanna help me out?"

Mumbo's smile soon turned into a grin. "Yes! Can I?"

Iskall jumped in exitment. "Yes!"

___TIMMMME SKIP!___

It was dark outside of Grian's base. Mumbo and Iskall both decided that they would have a sleepover at Mumbo's to jump scare Grian on the next day.

While Iskall was preparing a bed in Mumbo's base, the two heard a loud "CRASH" but decided that it was just some lightning and that they should just head to sleep.

Grian who happened to have woken up from the crash however, decided that it would be best to see what happened. The sound came from the top of his base, so that must be the best place to look.

He used fireworks and flew up to the top floor, seeing a man lying down there, Grian gasped. He had a bright red shirt and brown hair, along with grey trousers. 

Confused and shocked, Grian quickly landed by the mysterious hurt man. The builder turned him over and gasped to see his face all bruised up, his clothes we burnt and the man obviously needed some new clothes.

Grian had no choice but to stay up the whole night and try to treat this man.


	2. "T- Tom?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo and Iskall go head over to Grian's base for a surprise. But Mumbo ends up more shocked than Grian, and it's not because of the eye bags under the builder's face.

The sun finally rose up into the sky and Mumbo and Iskall were both ready to walk into their CEO's base. Right now, they were just cracking their bones and stretching out before flying.

"AH- AH- AH!" Iskall screamed, trying to twist himself further to feel as great as he possibly could. 

"Iskall, stop that." Mumbo chuckled. "the snapping in your bones are already scary to hear! I don't need you screaming over it!" He laughed even more, which got Iskall laughing. 

Mumbo then stopped to calm down. "Alright let's go see Grian." He smiled.

The two prepared their elytras and jumped off the sphere, flying towards Grian's gigantic base, they made their way to the bottom but was shocked to see something else, Mumbo for sure was more shocked than Iskall. 

The mustached man gasped in horror, his thoughts forced him to forget that he was still flying and as to a result, he was now falling, leading to Iskall needing to save him.

The swede dropped down with Mumbo and gripped the collar of his blouse, then glided quickly to the floor, safely dropping Mumbo by Grian and the bed in front of the builder as Iskall tried to safley land beside Mumbo who fell on all fours and was getting up.

Iskall let out his hand for his friend, who gladly accepted and pulled himself up. "Mumbo, what _was_ that!?"

"I- I'm sorry. I just hesitated when I saw..." The redstoner turned back to see Grian sitting beside the bed which had a man over it. The man had Grian's clothes on, the only difference between Grian and him was the browner hair and the darker colored skin tone. 

"Who is that?" Iskall asked.

Grian shrugged his shoulders. "He says his name is 'Jumbo' which is... Weird. He also claims to be looking for... Someone named _Viva_?"

Mumbo gasped loudly, leaving the two confused.

"Mumbo?" Grian turned to look at Mumbo. "Do you know who this is...?" 

The mustached man nodded and hurried over to the hurt stranger now known as _Jumbo_. He looked over the man and whispered, "Tom?" 

Jumbo's eye's fluttered open and saw his true friend for the first time in years. "V- Viva..." He whispered back relieved.


	3. He Remembers Alright. No Need to Ask Him Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha Mumbo isn't happy about his friend Jumbo.

"T- Tom..." Jumbo replied in a relieved whisper.

\---- NEXT MANY HOURS! ----

Mumbo still couldn't believe what had happened. His old friend has returned to see him! To think he'd be happy for this...

Luckily, Iskall was there behind him to give support.

"Mumbo, you wanna talk?" The Swede comfortingly asked.

Mumbo shook his head. "I want answers from T- Cube- Uh... Jumbo..." 

"I know, Mumbo... But I'm curious... I thought you didn't know anyone else before HermitCraft... Who is he?"

Mumbo sighed. "H- he's..."

Mumbo closed his eyes. Remembering the times with his old friend Tom.

Back when Oli and Tom were only highschool kids, and when Tom told his homophobic parents that he was gay.

He remembers listening to Tom vent so much that, he decided to run away from his own family, and let Tom join him on his adventure.

He remembers living in a cave with Tom and turning it into a mineshaft.

When they first started learning redstone together... They were the first minecraftians to ever study redstone.

He even remembers having Tom with him on the HermitCraft server before even season one existed. (and yes there was a secret series before season 1)

The worst part about it all, was the fact that Tom betrayed him... Mumbo still wears that pendant Tom gave him on the day before their argument.

"I- I can't!" Mumbo pushed Iskall away from him and jumped off of Grian's roof, heading to his own base in anger.

Grian made his way up the top floor to see an abandoned Iskall staring into the distance where Mumbo was. "What just happened?"

The Swede turned to Grian and shrugged. "I- I'm not sure... Maybe we should ask that stranger?"

Grian nodded, and the two headed downstairs through the hole in the middle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E x P l A n A t I o N t I m E ! :D

Grian walked into the bottom floor followed by Iskall, they saw Jumbo sitting up on the white bed, he seems to be getting better already, which is a _blessing_!

Grian sat next to Jumbo, confusing the man until Iskall came behind the two to make things feel less awkward.

"Jumbo." Iskall began. "Can we ask you something?"

"Hm?" Jumbo turned to Iskal and Grian. "Why not?"

Grian cleared his throat. "Who are you, and how do you know Mumbo?"

"Mumbo, huh? That's what he's called these days... Or is he called that in public?" Jumbo asked.

"Actually." Iskall raised his finger for a dead meme. "He's called Mumbo Jumbo, but Mumbo for short."

Jumbo dropped his mouth for shock. "Mumbo... _Jumbo!??_ "

The two Architechs nodded.

Jumbo slammed his fist onto his knee, careful not to hit Grian. "I should've _known_ he'd do this to me! He wished I was _dead!_ "

"Woah! Calm down! What do you mean?" Iskall questioned.

Jumbo sighed. "Mumbo and I were high school friends. We ran away together because back then... We were friends..."

Grian and Iskall looked at each other then back at Jumbo as he continued.

"At that time... Redstone didn't even _exist_ until we discovered it. We studied redstone together, but we lived together in a private world... But one day.... We-... We... One of us got selfish..."

Confused, Grian leaned towards Jumbo. "Who?"

Jumbo shook his head. "I won't say!"

"Why though!? What's wrong? What did you do?!-"

"It's not important. I guess we just had an argument and I didn't expect him to one day disappear on me. I get that Viva hates me, but _I need to talk to him about something._ "


	5. It's Been Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter. all Grian and Iskall are doing is planning. something interesting will come next chapter. i promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought i gave this story up didnt you? XD

"I _get that Viva hates me, but I need to talk to him about something._ " Jumbo said, staring coldly at Grian's eyes.

The builder shivered at the way Jumbo looked at him, it was safe to say that Iskall was also as scared.

Speechlessly, Iskall managed to figure out what words to pull out of his mouth. "I- I'll... See if I can arrange for Mumbo to get here..." 

Grian backed away with Iskall, they made sure they were far away from the guy.

"So... we tell Mumbo?" Iskall asked.

"I'm gonna make sure he deals with that... _guy..._ " Grian paused. "He looked like he wanted to _murder_ Mumbo..."

The Swede nodded. "Mumbo will need to know that too, _make sure_ you tell him _everything_ about that guy... I don't want him getting anywhere near my friend. I'll--"

Grian quickly interrupted. "--Tell Xisuma that someone broke into the server without having to pass the whitelist." He nodded. "Make sure you--"

Iskall interrupted after Grian. "--Come back with him so that he can see this 'Jumbo' himself."

Grian smirked and crossed his arms. "I guess we're on the same page." 

Iskall leaned back at a wall. " _Guess we are_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ArGuMeNt TiMe! XD

The evening skylight used to always look peaceful and relaxing to Mumbo. He felt safe and lonely for some reason... Now it's just depressing.

He flew down to the main rooftop of Grian's base with the main said builder right behind him.

"TOM!" The mustached man called aloud angrily. "What do you want!?"

The said Minecrafter stomped out of an elevator door and towards Mumbo.

"Because I heard what you _call_ yourself nowadays!" He stopped once at a metre distance from the fellow redstoner. "What was it again? Mumbo _Jumbo_!?"   
  
" _You_ took everything from my life! What did you expect!? You don't deserve to be one of us!" shouted Mumbo back.  
  
Jumbo raised an eyebrow. " _Really_!? More like _the others_ didn't! Oli, it used to be _you and me_! Then _they_ came along and took you from us!--"  
  
"I left them, Tom!"

This brought enough of a level of concern to stop Jum- I mean _Tom_ from arguing. "When?" He asked softly.

"Years ago... The day before I joined HermitCraft because of you! You SELFISH PIECE OF--"

Before Mumbo could finish, Tom blurted out "--SETHBLING PASSED AWAY!" which caused Mumbo to give the same reaction that Tom gave a few seconds ago.

"When...?"

"A few months ago." He paused. "I think some people just go when they're ready."

"I'm sorry... I wish could've been there..."

Tom sighed. "I know. But you can't feel guilty about that. He would have been so happy to know if you came back, Oli."

Mumbo felt his head drift off to the side. "Why _are_ you here? I know you didn't have an _accident_ so cut the lies."

Feeling the depression fade into his gesture, Tom gave a worried glance to his friend, then stepped closer to place a hand over Mumbo's shoulder. "There's a village that they moved into. It's in danger right now... It's dying... They kinda kidnapped me to convince you to come back, Oli." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo's going back home! :D

Tom gave a worried glance to his friend, then stepped closer to place a hand over Mumbo's shoulder. "There's a village that they moved into. It's in danger right now... It's dying... They kinda kidnapped me to convince you to come back, Oli." 

Mumbo's fists tightened until he couldn't grip any more. "Only for Seth." He whizzed his head up. "What do they want me to do?"

Tom let go of Mumbo's shoulder and grinned. "Remember our little box that could only open if the two o us were there? I don't have great memory, but _maybe_ we have something kept in there that we could use to save them?"

The moustaches dude grinned widely, thinking about the old days. "Sounds like a pla-" Hw was cut off by the sounds of two elytras from above.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A familiar admin called out. "Is this the person?" He asked to Iskall who instantly nodded and trapped Tom's arms together. 

"Hey!" Tom screamed. 

"Sorry dude, we're sending you back-"

"Iskall! He's not gonna hurt me!" Mumbo yelled at the Swede who ferociously looked up at him with a weird look.

"And _you_? Were _you_ gonna hurt him!?"

Tom scoffed. "We figured things out!"

"He's telling the truth!" Grian came up through his water elevator and ran to the three. "They talked it out, Iskall!"

There were a pause and a dramatic moment of silence.

"Okay, so you two made up?" He relaxed his muscles and freed Tom who instantly massaged his arms and nodded.

"Yeah. We did. Now you said something about going back?" Mumbo pointed out, to which Xisuma nodded.

"yep. I can send this ' _Jumbo_ ' back to his home."

"Good," Mumbo replied, turning away from the others and out to the ocean. "Because I'm going too."

"-Wait _what_!?" "Why!?" "What the hell, Mumbo!?" The three other Hermits immediately exclaimed the second he added on.

The moustaches redstoner turned to his friends. "I have to, guys." He started. "There are people back there in danger..." He sighed. "I need to go back and help."

Understandingly, Grian nodded. He stepped forwards to place a hand on Mumbo's shoulder. "I'd do the same, Mumbo. Let's go together."

This made Mumbo's eyes widen. "What?" 

"He's right, man." Iskall stepped up. "We're bros - Architech Bros! - We're coming with you."

Mumbo scoffed. "Thanks, dude!" He wrapped them both up in a huge hug. "I need it!"

"Alright, you four pack up. I'll make set up a portal." Xisuma nodded to the team. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeT's Go SeE mUmBo'S oLd HoMe! XD i need to one day make a proper summary.

"Alright, you four pack up. I'll make set up a portal." Xisuma nodded to the team.

* * *

(I FINALLY LEARNT HOW TO USE THOSE LINE BREAKS)

Mumbo sat on top of a shulker box with his arms resting over his knee as his other leg dangled off the shulker box.

It didn't take long for Iskall and Grian to catch up behind him. They greeted him, but he only responded with a nod and never turned to face them.

Tom stood next to the admin, talking small talk like it was his second nature when he noticed the three Architechs reunited, he finished his conversation and made his way to the three.

"So you ready to go back?" He asked with a successful attempt to hide the worry in his voice.

Mumbo nodded with a positive hum and silently ket his eyes fixated on X who was working on coding a portal. "I mean... No. But sure."

Tom's eyes looked sorrowful. "What if you don't like what happens with the old group?"

Mumbo gave a fake toothy grin and scoffed. "It's a bunch of seven redstoners, _Jumbo_. One's gone naturally, two _wanted_ to leave. People like us understand each other. I'll fit in again."

"I know you will," Tom replied. "But you won't like it..."

"I probably won't," Mumbo admitted, even if he didn't know what his old friend was hiding, he trusted Tom to at least be right about _that_. "But life's a sucker anyways." He shrugged.

Their conversation was then over when the sound of a portal cracking open burst from in front of them.

Green sparks shot through the air in front of Xisuma's feet, but he eventually managed to control the portal in due time of coding when it finally turned from green to red, then to a reassuring orange. "Portal's up! Be sure to call often, okay?"

Iskall and Grian nodded to him from their little conversation. Mumbo sat up from his shulker box and let Iskall break it from his pickaxe and keep it in his inventory.

The four smiled to each other, and on the count of three, they jumped through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as u can c, im taking a very different turn all of a sudden XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HoMe SwEaT hOmE

_The four smiled to each other, and on the count of three, they jumped through._

Through the portal they went, the orange portal closed as soon as they left, turning into sparks in the air as it closed.

long grass covered the area they landed, a few trees here and there, but not like a forest.

Mumbo recognized the plains as he turned his head left and right gradually. 

"I'm having a rush of nostalgia." He told as he continued looking around. The cloudless sky was a very beautiful shade of light blue, the sun was as yellow and bright as always.

He smiled and turned to his three friends. "C'mon, the village's this way." He pointed toward a large lake far in the distance and obviously beyond it.

Grian turned to Iskall with a shrug and the two began following Mumbo and Tom. 

"So... What's your home like?" Grian asked.

"Well..." Mumbo thought for a moment, scavenging his brains for the perfect words. "It's home... Before the village, Tom and I live in a really nice cave, but we soon grew up with the village after a while..."

"Last time the place had a crisis, it was a terrible raid... Oli managed to save the entire village by breaking up with the crew just to build an illegal device that we promised never to create... He saved us all, and I faked his death so that I had a reason to run away." Tom explained after.

"More like; you made me do all of it." Mumbo added.

Tom nodded with sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Oli... But in all fairness, _you made me_ fake your death."

Mumbo scoffed back at Tom, then turned to his Hermit friends "Anyways, it turns out that they found us out."

"So..." Iskall began. "Why were you guys fighting?" 

The two went speechless. Mumbo reached up to his neck and brought out a pendant, Tom did the same.

It was a small gold sphere, the size of at least a human's thumb. "We found these pendants back in high school. Oli and I didn't know what it was... But we feel like it's got some sort of luck inside it, because we're still friends, and we've improved our lives a lot since the day we put it on together..."

Iskall's raised his one eyebrow in interest, but continued following them. 

"Here we are." Mumbo grinned to a stop.

The four raised their heads up. 

A giant grey gate made of clay stood after them. A huge symbol sat on top of it resembling a piece of redstone.

"Man, you guys sure do love redstone here, don't you?" Grian jested, earning a few chuckles from the two.

"Actually." Tom spoke up. "It's the crew's symbol."

"Here we are..." Muumbo sighed in admiration. "Red Village... Never thought I'd actually ever _miss_ that gate..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seeing family is weird

"Here we are..." Mumbo sighed in admiration. "Red Villiage... Never thought I'd actually ever _miss_ that gate..."

* * *

Grian's mouth dropped wide as his head hung high to gawk at the sight of the buildings lined up by one another.

The number of modern blocks such as iron blocks, smooth stone, and concrete mixed into one reminded him of Mumbo's farms around his base. The only difference was the space between one building to another, they were oddly close like vintage buildings were.

You could say it inspired him. Or maybe the buildings staring down at him were asking for him to take these building ideas home.

"Didn't think I'd be so happy to see a giant redstone symbol again." Jumbo joked. "We should go see someone for free rooms, and I know just who to visit."

Iskall nudged his moustached friend whose face was turned to the skies on a tall building somewhere far away, most likely the tallest building in the village. 

"Huh? Oh, you mean Bodil40? He's still around?"

"So is AntVenom, and CaptainSparkles, and SSundee..." 

"So... The entire gang?"

"Yeah, they also invited Illmango and Cubehamster in case I rebel and decide not to come back with you." 

"That's insane..."

"TeamCrafted members, am I right?" Tom shrugged harshly, skidding to a stop, causing Iskall behind to startle and stop right behind.

"This it?" Asked Grian in disappointment.

It was nothing but a three by three house only a few bocks next to a large cliff that went up at least seventy blocks high. The cube was made of grey terracotta for walls and smooth stone slabs for a roof.

The Swede tilted his head. "I expected better from powerful redstoners, you could've _at least_ hired a professional?" He questioned in disappointment.

"Relax!" Mumbo hissed as he opened the sad untouched wooden door annoyed.

When the group made their way inside, the Hermit's could help but stare down at the grassy floor.

"I know you're tryna convince others that you're poor, but for real powerful redstoners, this is stupid," Grian admitted.

Tom turned to Mumbo and leaned closer to say "You're Hermits friends really love having high expectations, huh?" 

Mumbo could only scoff. "Have you _seen_ our bases? Let alone _mine_?"

"Clearly not." He shook his head and turned back to the other two. "Alright everyone comfortable?"

Confused, they nodded.

"Right." He nodded back and went over to close the door.

Suddenly, sounds of loud pistons moving from all directions jump scared the entire group. The floor opened up and revealed an incredibly deep hole that leads to lava.

"WHAT!?" Iskall shrieked, falling with Grian who was screaming non-stop in pure fear.

Yet instead of death, the four found themselves hopping up and down on top of slime blocks.

"What?" Iskall asked again, this time a lot more quietly and with a lot more confusion.

"Friends," Mumbo stated, waiting for the stone wall in front of them to open up which happened less than a second later. "Meet SSundee."

A man in a white shirt and black trousers matching with his black jacket stood in front of them, his gold chain loosely hanging from his neck while his shoes softly tapped the iron floor to a stop. 

His shade dropped to his nose, revealing his unnaturally derpy eyes. He smiled.


End file.
